With You I Will Leave, a Kingdom Hearts Fanfic
by Ventus11
Summary: Ven has been in love with Aqua for the longest time. When their academy's dance comes up, Ven sees a chance to express his feelings. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

With you I will leave: an Aqua and Ven story

The sun poured through the window, and shined upon Ventus Macmillan in his bed. It slowly glided over his eyes, waking him. "Ughhh…" Ven sighed, and sat up in his bed. He sleepily looked over at his roommate, Terra Rawson, who was still sleeping like a bear in hibernation. "Lazy ass." Ven said, and threw his pillow at Terra.

"Mmmmphhh." Terra groaned. "Go away Ven, I'm trying to sleep."

Ven sighed. "Hey Terra, wake up and smell the coffee. Don't you remember what's happening today?" Terra sat up, sleepy eyed, and gave him a blank stare. He obviously didn't remember. "WE HAVE A FREAKING DANCE TODAY DUDE!!!!" Ven screamed. "THE ACADEMY OF THE HEART DANCE!!!! DON'T YOU REMEMBER??"

Terra stared for another five seconds, and then his eyes grew wide. "OH SHIT!" he yelled, and sprung up out of bed. "Dammit, I don't even have a tux!" Terra yelled.

"Yeah…well that's why we need to move now, Terra" Ven said, exasperated.

"Ok, ok, I'm going, I'm going!" Terra yelled as he pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt, and ran out the door with Ven. They ran all over the Destiny Islands, until they finally found a tailor that could supply a nice tuxedo for Terra. When all that was over and done with, Ven spoke up. "So," he asked, "who are you going to the dance with, Terra?"

Terra looked at him, amused. "Well," he said, matter-of-factly, "I'm going with Paine."

"Hmm?" asked Ven. Then he remembered. "Ahh…" he said, as he thought of the rather intimidating girl with a very athletic body and a somewhat dark personality. "Dark and scary, yet very sexy. Just your type Terra." Ven joked.

Terra gave him a playful punch in the arm. "Yeah, ok, so who are YOU going with, Romeo?"

Ven looked down, embarrassed. "Well, I…." he began, but trailed off.

"Come on!" coaxed Terra.

"I…I'm going with Aqua." Terra broke out laughing. "What?" asked Ven, annoyed. "Aqua Reinhardt? Dude, you've been crushing on her ever since you two were kids. Give it a break."

"Yeah…but…" Ven began, but Terra cut him off.

"Oh come on Ven, don't tell me that you LUHHHHVVVEEEE her!" Ven started blushing. "Man, you have fallen head over heels!" Terra laughed loudly, and smacked his forehead with his hand. Ven couldn't help but laugh; Terra was right.

"The problem is," Ven began, "is that I don't think Aqua feels the same way I do. I mean, we've been friends since childhood, but I just don't think she likes me that way."

Terra sighed. "Come on, Ven, don't get down on yourself. I've seen the way she looks at you." Ven wasn't convinced. "She digs you, man!" Terra exclaimed, and gave Ven a good noogie on the forehead. Ven started laughing, and grinned at Terra.

"Look," said Terra, "If she doesn't like you, so be it, but you need to give it a shot, Ven. This is our last year at the academy, and who knows if you will see her after that? She could be assigned to a completely different class of Chaser than you are, and by that time, your chances could be blown. So, you need to do something about it. If you love her so much, tell her! At this point, you don't really have any other chances."

Ven let out an exasperated breath. "Yeah…I guess you're right." He was still conflicted inside, but Terra did have a point. He loved Aqua, but how could he tell her?

_************************************************************************_

Aqua Reinhardt was freaking out. She had to choose between three different dresses, which was not an easy task for a girl on the day of the dance. She had to make this special, for Ven. _Ven….._she thought. She and Ven had been friends since childhood, and she really cared for him. In fact, she was in love with him. He had always offered a helping hand when she needed it, and was always there to comfort her when she was sad. He was her Ven. She had always harbored feelings for him, but she was too scared to tell him. It didn't seem like he felt that way for her, but she still held hope in her heart. But back to the dresses…

She had to choose between a sparkly blue one, a sea foam green one with floral prints, and a black dress that was very plain, yet pretty at the same time. She sighed. _Which one would Ven like best? _She looked at the black dress. _That one_. She smiled.

************************************************************************

Ven spent most of the day by the beach with Terra, splashing around in the water and eating sea salt ice cream. Ven was really trying to chill out, because he was nervous as hell about the dance that night. The water helped to take his mind off things for a little, and wrestling with Terra helped to steel his nerves. The sea salt ice cream didn't really give him anything but brain freeze, but at least it stopped him from thinking for a while.

Finally, the time came to go get ready. Ven went back to his dorm and took a shower. After he got out, he opened his closet and took out his suit of armor, the white tuxedo he was going to wear. He had to look his best for Aqua.

He looked in the mirror at himself. His workout routine helped him out a lot; his arms, chest and abs were looking pretty toned. His hair was a bit messy; he had to do something about that. He combed out all the messiness, and his hair looked neat, cleaned up, and handsome. He donned his tuxedo; he was looking sharp. _Now for the finishing touch. _He reached into his drawer and pulled out a bottle of his trademark cologne. He sprayed it on himself, took one last look in the mirror, and walked out.

************************************************************************

Ventus and Terra arrived at the dance in the nick of time. It was quite a bustling scene, with nicely dressed people everywhere. The decorations were beautiful, with lanterns hanging about, fairy dust in the air, and a castle courtroom for a dance floor. Ven was taken aback; it looked simply perfect.

"Terra…I…" Ven turned. Terra was gone. Ven looked to his left and saw Terra walking toward the dance floor with Paine, smiling and holding hands with her. _Oh man...now what? _Ven thought. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and heard that lovely voice that captured his heart so many years ago….

"Hi Ven!" Time slowed down. Ven moved like in a dream; he turned, and was nearly floored. He turned to see a smiling Aqua, in a stunning black dress that complemented her feminine figure immensely. Her azure hair was done beautifully, it was worn long (she usually had it in a ponytail, or wore it short) and flowed across her face like a soft ocean wave. Her blue eyes stared right into his soul, and Ven felt weak at the knees. The last thing Ven noticed in that moment was her delicious looking mouth, and the way her plump lips moved when she talked. The dream sequence ended abruptly, and Ven was suddenly forced back into reality.

"I…uh...erm….hi!" Ven managed to squeak out, still mesmerized. While he was distracted, Ven failed to notice that Aqua was quite taken aback by him as well.

Aqua looked at him, smiling. "Shall we dance?" Ven asked, trying to keep his cool. "Absolutely Ven." Aqua replied. Ven took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor.

Her hand was warm, Ven noticed, and she was holding his hand quite firmly. He looked at her, and his insides squirmed when she smiled at him. They danced through a couple of songs, none being very engaging or fancy. However, after sitting out a couple of songs, one finally caught Ven's attention. It was an operatic duet, called "Con te Partiro", featuring Sarah Brightman and Andrea Bocelli, as soprano and tenor respectively. Ven had heard this song before, and it was quite beautiful. It was sung in Italian, which made it all the more romantic.

He led Aqua out to the dance floor, and started dancing with her as the song began to play. As operatic notes fluctuated between high and low, Ven was dancing like a pro. He took complete control, doing all kinds of waltzy footwork and gracefully spinning Aqua this way and that.

Finally the song was nearing its end, and Ven pulled Aqua in close. She was absolutely mesmerized by him, for she had no idea he could dance like that. And Ven was so…..handsome. His white tuxedo looked clean and sharp, and his neatly combed hair was a welcome new sight for her. His deep blue eyes bore into her, and butterflies fluttered around in her stomach. _If only he knew how I felt…_Aqua thought. But something else caught her attention. It was his scent. His scent made her head spin, and a delicious fragrance intoxicated her senses. She looked into his eyes, and immediately they were both under a spell.

When soprano and tenor hit their final notes, Ven decided to be bold. _Its now or never…_he thought, and brought Aqua into a graceful sweep.

Aqua was still intoxicated; she felt her body being lowered to the floor, and looked up at Ven. Her heart was beating at a million miles per hour. His face was moving closer, closer, Aqua parted her lips and closed her eyes….and then he brought her up, swinging her into the air to pull off a beautiful catch to end the song. Aqua was mesmerized, Ven danced, so, so _beautifully_, and the way he held her…..

Ven looked down at Aqua, and noticed something….different about her. Her eyes were preoccupied and unfocused, and she stared at him with a longing that made Ven's heart clench. The moment was broken, however, by the sound of applause around them.

Ven looked up, confused, and was startled to see that he and Aqua were the only ones left on the dance floor. They were so absorbed in each other that they failed to realize that everyone had made room for them to dance; they were dancing beautifully and deserved recognition. Ven blushed, and scratched the back of his head while grinning nervously. Aqua was equally startled, but she recovered quickly and curtsied while Ven bowed.

He looked up to see an ecstatic Terra, grinning from ear to ear. "That's my boy!" Terra shouted. "Go Ventus!!!! WHOOOO!!!!" All Ven could do was smile.

************************************************************************

After the dance was over everyone cleared out, and Ven took Aqua off somewhere, anywhere, to be alone. They finally reached a small corridor when Ven began to speak. "Aqua, I-" but was cut off by Aqua putting her finger to his lips. Ven's heart rate sped up.

"Ven….that was beautiful what you did back there. Where did you learn to dance like that?"

Ven gave her a sheepish grin. "Let's just say that Prince Charming at the Castle of Dreams was able to give me a few last-minute pointers."

Aqua giggled. "Wow…you're full of surprises Ven." Ven blushed and looked away. "Ven…" Aqua began, "I couldn't have asked for a better time, thank you so much." Ven turned, and gave her one of his real genuine smiles that just made her heart melt.

"Anytime, Aqua." said Ven. "Aqua, uh….I" Ven started to speak, but was at a loss of words. _Should I tell her now? NO! Wait a bit…oh crap, I'm stuck...Think fast!_ "Would you like to take a walk with me, to the lake?"

Aqua's eyes lit up with delight. "Of course I would, Ven! But…can we get out of these clothes first? I really don't want to ruin my dress."

_Yahoo!!!! _thought Ven. "Yeah that's fine." he said, smiling at her brightly.

"Ok, see you in ten!" Aqua said, and turned to go back to her dorm.

"Aqua, wait!" Ven called after her. Aqua turned around, curious. Ven walked up to her, lifted her arm, and kissed her hand. Aqua felt a surge shoot through her arm, and a fiery rush coursed through her body, making her blush. Ven, meanwhile, was awestruck at what he had just done. _Did I just kiss her hand? Yeah, I kissed her hand. Shit! Oh dammit dammit dammit, what to do, what to do, what to do? Wait, I've got it! _"Aqua, thank you so much for dancing with me tonight," said Ven, "for it wouldn't have been the same without you." He looked up at her, and Aqua's insides turned to jelly.

_WOW! _Her brain screamed. She gave him one of her sweet, innocent smiles, and said "You're welcome, Ven. I'm so glad I got to dance with you tonight." and strode off, with a spring in her step.

Ven turned around, and saw a smiling Terra poke his head around a corner, who had been spying on them the entire time. "That's my boy!" Terra cheered. Ven rolled his eyes and punched him in the arm. Terra laughed the whole way back to the dorm.

************************************************************************

Aqua's heart was pounding fast. _Omigodomigodomigodomigod _her brain kept screaming at her as she made her way back to her dorm room.

She fumbled with her Keyblade, her arm was trembling so much that she had trouble tapping the lock with it. Finally, she was able to get it open. She rushed inside, and flopped down on the bed. She wanted to scream.

Ven danced with her, was a perfect gentleman, he kissed her hand….it was all too much. She grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed for joy into it. She lay on the bed for a moment, savoring the amazing feeling that washed over her.

"You…are…SOOO in love" said a low, female voice. Aqua looked up, and saw her roommate Paine smiling down at her. Aqua squealed and ran up to hug her roommate. "Oh…God he's just so….AMAZING!!!!" Aqua yelled. She started dancing around the room and hummed songs to herself. But something was nagging at the back of her mind. What was it…._OHHHH SHITT!!!! I have to meet Ven in five minutes!!! AHHHH WHAT AM I GONNA WEAR??????_ Aqua started swearing, and started jumping up and down.

"Omigodomigod Paine, help! I'm supposed to meet Ven in five minutes and I need something to wear!!!" Paine looked surprised, not to mention worried for her friend, but she remained calm. "Aqua," she said, eyeing Aqua up and down, "do I have the outfit for you."

************************************************************************

"So what exactly happened out there, Venny boy?" Terra asked, clearly amused and very curious.

"Well," began Ven, "it was great. We danced a couple of songs and then….ahhhhhh" he collapsed on his bed with a dreamy smile on his face.

"Then what? THEN WHAT?" demanded Terra, very excited.

"Well then I danced that Bocelli song with her….and I think she almost kissed me," said Ven.

Terra grinned broadly. "Alright! See Ven? I TOLD YOU that she dug you!" Ven was ecstatic, he ran around the room singing in Italian, "o, sole mio!!!!" right out loud in a merry tune with Terra laughing heartily all the way.

"La la la…." Ven continued. His singing stopped abruptly as he looked at his watch. "Uh oh! I gotta meet Aqua in five minutes! Gahh!" he yelled, and ran into his closet. Shirts and pants went flying everywhere, and Ven walked out wearing a white oxford with jeans and a blue and gold striped tie. "Ok, dude, how do I look?" Ven asked.

Terra looked him up and down. "Why good sir," said Terra, imitating a British accent. "I must say that you look remarkably, oh what's that phrase? SMASHING!"

"Sweet!" Ven exclaimed. He took one last spritz of cologne and dashed out the door.

"See ya later Terra!" Ven called back. "Easy sailing, Ven!" Terra responded.

************************************************************************

Ven walked back to the corridor where he took Aqua, and waited for her there. Ven's thoughts were racing at a hundred miles an hour. _Do I look good? What will she think? Does she really like me?_ These thoughts and others swirled through his head; he was barely able to contain himself.

He turned at the sound of footsteps, and saw Aqua turn the corner. _Oh, my freakin goodness. _Ven thought, as he got a good look at her. Aqua looked…stunning. She was wearing a figure hugging blouse with a pair of form fitting jeans that completely showed off her luscious curves and beautifully sculpted body. Aqua, too, was enjoying the sight of Ven before her. He had changed into a nice white shirt with a handsome tie, and was wearing good jeans to match.

"You ready?" Ven asked with a smile. Aqua giggled, which made Ven want to jump on her right there and then. "Of course, Ven lets go!" and the pair walked out the door, headed for the lake outside the academy.

************************************************************************

Outside, in the cool, brisk night, boy and girl walked together, talking with each other. "So, remember that time I spilled ice cream on you?" Aqua asked, looking at Ven intently.

"Yeah, I do," Ven gave her a fake glare. "And I still haven't forgiven you for it." Aqua laughed, and said "Oh yeah, what about that time you pushed me off the dock when I wasn't looking? You're such a jerk, Ventus." She said jokingly, and giggled hysterically when Ven started tickling her.

"Yeah?" he asked, wrestling with her, "What about that time when you put squid ink on my sushi and told me it was soy sauce? Huh?" he yelled at her, while Aqua began to struggle and squeal with laughter.

After a while, Aqua wriggled free from him, and ran to the top of the hill overlooking the vast lake. Ven, winded, took a moment to catch up with her. When he finally made it to the top of the hill, he found her sitting there, gazing up at the stars. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"Ven, look up," Aqua said in a soft voice, "Aren't they beautiful?"

Ven looked up at the night sky. It was glimmering with stars, each one like a sparkling gem dotting a vast map of the universe. It was so easy to lose themselves in them, for each star seemed like it was calling out to them with a tale to tell. "Yeah….they are Aqua. But those stars can never shine as brightly as your eyes do."

Aqua turned to him. "That was really sweet Ven…." she said, making Ven blush.

Ven turned away for a second, and could feel Aqua watching him. He took a deep breath, and turned around. "Aqua…I…" he began.

"Yes?" Aqua asked, curious.

"I have a confession to make," said Ven, looking down nervously.

Aqua's thoughts took off, and her heart started pounding loudly. _Could this be it?_

************************************************************************

"Ever since I first met you, I always felt like there was this really strong bond between us. Its still there, and now I feel it more than ever. You've been a great friend to me…but I've always thought of you as someone more than just a friend." Ven took a deep breath, trying to keep his cool. "I want to tell you this, and I honestly don't know why I didn't do it before; I've fallen in love with you, Aqua."

Aqua was speechless; she could not believe her ears. All these years she had a hope that Ven shared her feelings, and now her biggest dream had come true. She locked eyes with him, and said, "I've always felt that way about you too, Ven. I've….I've been waiting so long for you to say that…." She leaned into Ven, placed a soft kiss upon his lips, then broke away shyly.

"Aqua…." Ven breathed. She turned around. Ven took Aqua in his arms, and looked into her cerulean eyes before engaging her in a fiery kiss. She gave a small squeal of delight, which drove Ven over the edge with passion. All those feelings he harbored for her over the years poured out through his actions, kissing every bit of her luscious skin that was available to him. He ran his fingers lightly over her back, and began sucking on her neck.

Aqua gasped. "V-Vennn….ohhh" she groaned as he continued to touch her. Ven felt a hot, electric sensation in his back as Aqua drew little circles with her finger while softly cooing his name. He began tracing his kisses across her neck and across her chest, which caused her to shudder. She ran her fingers through his blond hair while he continued to kiss her. Ven was falling deeper and deeper in love with Aqua, and all he could think of then was showing her how he felt.

He traced his kisses back to her face, and slowed down. Aqua paused, confused at Ven's break in action, and Ven stared at her, taking in every detail of her flawless features before leaning in to place a very soft kiss on her lips. Aqua kissed him back with such enthusiasm that Ven was caught off guard as Aqua deepened the kiss. Ven could feel her tongue prodding at the edges of his mouth, and he opened up to let her in. Her tongue swirled and probed the inner parts of his mouth, running over his teeth and dancing playfully with his tongue.

Aqua's mouth tasted delicious, like strawberries and honey, which made Ven want to taste her even more. Ven's entire body was growing weak with ecstasy, he couldn't hold himself up anymore and his legs sank out from under him. He grunted as he hit the floor, with Aqua right on top of him. He looked up into her eyes and saw a passionate lust that he had never seen in anyone before. Gone was the sweet, laughing, innocent Aqua, who had been replaced with a soulful look in her beautiful eyes. There was no smile on her face, but she gazed down upon Ven with such adoration that he felt his heart soar.

The entire world was gone, and Ven could only see Aqua, his beautiful, passionate Aqua, with a glow in her eyes that held more power over him than anything ever before. They were spellbound by each other, and all they could think about was how much they truly cared for the other and the pure magic of the moment.

Ven leaned up to kiss her, but she shoved him back down and buried her face in his neck. Ven moaned aloud as a huge surge of lust coursed through his body, and he moved his hands around her back, and finally reached down to grab her backside and squeeze it.

Aqua squealed and started moving to a different position. She straddled Ven and leaned in. Ven still kept his hands on her rear as she planted a kiss on his lips. He gave another squeeze. "Ooooh!" Aqua gasped, and she withdrew from the kiss to gaze down upon Ven once more. "Ventus, you naughty boy!" she mock-scolded, and leaned in again.

Ven could feel her hot breath on his ear. "Touch me again…" Aqua whispered. Ven ran his hands down her rear and on the inside of her thighs, which made Aqua giggle in his ear.

"Aqua…" he whispered, and began to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt.

Aqua stopped giggling, and looked at Ven with fire in her eyes. She started tearing at his shirt, longing to see what lay beneath. Ven's shirt came off, and Aqua felt heat surge through her as she looked down upon Ventus' toned body.

Ven stared at her, and was instantly excited by the look of wonder and amazement in Aqua's eyes. He started moving his hands up her body and over her breasts, which made Aqua moan. He reached up and started undoing her blouse, exposing her bra-clad breasts and her luscious body.

Aqua smiled at him, and Ven couldn't help but feel so ecstatic and happy that he wanted to shout it to the world. With one motion, he rolled Aqua over so fast that she laughed aloud, and he was on top of her. He kissed her again, and put so much passion into it that he overwhelmed Aqua. Unable to keep up, she relaxed and let him do the work. Ven's hand moved down, and he slowly began caressing Aqua's breast through her bra. She started to whimper with his touch.

He reached around her back and slowly undid her bra, and Aqua slid it over her shoulders, exposing her breasts to him. Ven was taken aback; they were so beautiful. He started to touch her could feel her nipples hardening, he began to touch and gently squeeze them, and he suddenly bit into her neck.

Aqua screamed as an electric shock rocked her body. "VENNN!!!!" Ven was overcome with lust; he couldn't control himself. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her coconut fragrant hair and the musky, intoxicating scent of her body, which only increased the intensity of his passion. He kept kissing her, each kiss more forceful than the other.

Despite the heat of their passion, Ven heard a noise. "Wait…Aqua", he whispered. Aqua looked dreamily up at him.

"Why'd you stop?" she moaned into his ear.

"I heard someth- OH MY FREAKING GOD!" he whispered loudly, startled.

Aqua was confused; she didn't know what Ven was reacting to. She turned toward the direction of Ven's gaze, and giggled hysterically at the sight. Terra and Paine were standing there, with shocked expressions on their faces.

Terra was the first to speak. "Uhhhh…we thought it would be sweet to bring you guys some ice cream." He said, holding up two sea-salt ice cream pops. "We thought you guys could chill with us down by the lake, but uh…we'll leave you two alone." He grinned sheepishly, and turned to walk off with a very embarrassed Paine.

"Hey Terra!" Ven called after him. Terra turned around, surprised. "We'd love some ice cream with you!" Ven shouted.

Terra grinned. "Well, come on then!" he said joyously, and walked off with Payne towards the lake. Ven turned to Aqua, who was looking a little disappointed. "Hey, Aqua." She looked up at him hungrily, still craving his touch.

"We…can….always…finish…what…we….started….later…." Ven said in between kisses on her face.

Aqua smiled at him, making his heart melt. She leaned up and gave him another kiss. "That would be wonderful, Ventus." she cooed. Ven smiled, and helped Aqua up. They quickly put their shirts back on, and ran to join Terra and Paine by the lake shore.

************************************************************************

As Terra handed Ven his ice cream, he leaned in and whispered in Ven's ear, "Sorry about that dude."

"Hey, no problem. All that exertion kinda made me hungry, anyway." Ven said, with a goofy grin on his face. He then lay back with Aqua, and the two relaxed with each other while watching the stars.

Ven felt a little tickle at his side, and turned to a wonderful sight of Aqua's pure blue eyes. "I love you, Ven." She said, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too, Aqua." Ven said, and gave her a soft kiss before moving closer to cuddle with her.

Terra, meanwhile, was sitting with Paine on the dock. While he held her, he said "Wow, our roommates make a really good couple, eh?"

Paine smiled at him. "We did a good job, Terra." She leaned up to kiss him.

Terra laughed, and turned to look at Aqua and Ven. They were out like lights, asleep in each others arms. "That's my boy!" Terra whispered, and turned his gaze to the stars.

Author's Note: Hey all, this is my first fanfic. I absolutely love the Aqua/Ven coupling and I hope that comes true in Birth By Sleep! Please read and review, I would love to know what you think :).


End file.
